Mainstream
by cigarettesandlatte
Summary: 10 drabbles about Ritsu's life as a newborn IPhone owner.


Hey guys! So I wanted to try out writing drabbles; and I had actually made a deal with myself, about not writing in some time, so this will probably be the last you will hear/see from me, until I update Close up the Hole in my Vein (which will be some time, since I have a huge writers block). These drabbles ideas came to me yesterday; because I just ordered the new IPhone 4s, and that reminded me of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi - Onodera no Baai chapter 12, where we see Ritsu as the newborn proud owner of the Iphone, and I thought it would be funny to write ten drabbles about that. Hope you will enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Security.<strong>

Ritsu had to admit, that when he got his new IPhone, he had never been _this_ happy about an electronic device than ever. He didn't know if it was because of the slick and perfect design or because of the magnificent security system; since he had been suspicious for a while, about Masamune checking his phone when he wasn't looking.

**Unlock.**

Masamune couldn't help but wish, that whenever he watched Ritsu either checking text messages or just sliding his IPhone open, on the slick and slide unlock system, that every time he unlocked the phone, the more he unlocked small paths to his heart. That was why, he texted Ritsu with sweet messages as much as possible.

**Accident.**

When Ritsu in a drunken state, had by accident called Masamune instead of a cab, to take him home from the bar, Masamune had never been more than happy to get in his clothes, 3 am at night, and drive downtown to get Ritsu ticked safely into his bed.

**Protection.**

Ritsu had never thought that anything Masamune could do would ever make him laugh _this _much, but when Masamune as a joke on Valentine's day; gave Ritsu a Tinkle covered cover for his IPhone and had said; "It'll protect your phone and keep something from me with you" - he had not only thought it was dorky, but cute. He secretly switched between his stylish black cover and the Tinkle cover back home after work, since he was rather clumsy and he secretly treasured the gift; though he would _never_ tell Masamune.

**Disturbance.**

On the first day of being a proud newborn owner of the IPhone, Onodera had never felt more embarrassed. He was stuck in an elevator early morning, with Takano, Isaka _and_ Yokozawa, and he just could _not_ make his IPhone stop ringing for half of the elevator ride, he felt more like a public disturbance than a co-worker.

**Camera.**

Between heated kisses, moans and touches, Masamune couldn't help but get cocky and whisper – "hey, does your cellphone have a good camera"? He was answered by a very feisty Ritsu and a bunch of yelling; that didn't matter to him though since Masamune liked his Ritsu feisty in bed.

**Picture.**

When Masamune noticed that Ritsu's screensaver was a picture of them from their Valentine's Day date, he treasured that thought in the back of his mind. He lend forward and leaned over Ritsu's left shoulder, where he gave Ritsu a little kiss on the cheek; though he knew that Ritsu would be pissed off from knowing, that Masamune had looked over his shoulder in the elevator.

**Addiction.**

Ritsu thought he was gonna need to go to rehab after discovering just _how_ addicting Angry Birds was; and it did not help when Masamune scolded him for not listening to him, and Ritsu had convinced him that the game was very addicting; he ended up dragging Masamune down with him, stealing his soul and they spend rest of their night on Ritsu's IPhone throwing birds at pigs.

**Responsibility.**

"… what is that sound"? A just awaken and not so pleased Takano Masamune asked 2.23 AM. "Eh… it's my IPhone; it needs to get charged", a very tired Onodera Ritsu answered. "Well then... since I'm already awake now, and I just noticed I have a certain night problem" - Masamune switched them over to he was now on top of Ritsu, - "… I believe you should take responsibility of it".

**Poetry.**

When Ritsu was in his poetic state of mind, he had decided that instead of just keeping the thoughts in his head, that it would be a smart thing to just write them down. It wasn't so lucky though when he had gotten a text-message one day where it said – **I've never known that you were _this_ poetic; come over later and tell me more – Takano M** – and that was when, that Ritsu decided it wasn't so smart keeping the poems as text-messages.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? (<em>my personal favorite was 'Protection'<em>) Hope you liked it; remember to rate and review :) love cigarettesandlatte/Lene (;


End file.
